Talk:Tempest
References So far I have provided vague (but correct) references noting the Act at which each event mentioned occurs in Gears of War 3, but I cannot remember neither the Chapter nor their names. I plan to play the game through on Hardcore tomorrow, so I'll add them then if I remember, but if not feel free to do this, as I personally do not consider these references good enough at the moment. – Moozipan Cheese(talk page) 23:37, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :I'm shock how well the page looks. I'd kinda don't want to delete the Trivia section,--JacktheBlack 23:50, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Well thanks! Much appreciated. :) It took me a while (over an hour), although I must admit I adapted the basic layout from the Hydra article. Oh, but have I done something wrong with the trivia section? – Moozipan Cheese(talk page) 00:39, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Noting I'd change my mind.--JacktheBlack 00:40, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Shriekers and tempest I don't think we should add this to the page, unless someone thinks it should be, but I was thinking that the tempest and the shriekers are fairly similar and that the shriekers may be larvae of the tempest. I dunno, I was thinking about that and how the tempest can summon them, but maybe it's just the same species but the tempest is the leader of the shriekers, sort of like a queen bee. Tristan7grunt september 30th 5:17 PM :It's certainly possible, and I can see some minor similarities, but at the end of the day it's speculation and should definitely not be added to the article unless stated outright by an official source. – Moozipan Cheese(talk page) 12:35, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Cutting down on the BoS section I do believe some of the info can be place in the article and some info is useless.--JacktheBlack 01:51, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :I can see where you're coming from. The info that it can summon Shriekers is already merged with the infobox at the top of the article, so that could definitely be removed. At a stretch, we could also move the info regarding its name only being mentioned in objectives as a reference/citation next to its actual name. That would cut it down to 3 bullet points. Would you be happy with that? – Moozipan Cheese(talk page) 12:39, September 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Si.--JacktheBlack 17:03, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Done. – Moozipan Cheese(talk page) 17:24, September 30, 2011 (UTC) How does it generate a light beam? I was thinking about how it generates light beams, and i thought maybe it consumes imulsion without turning lambent, and then uses the imulsion like the Lightmass Bomb, except the energy is forced into a beam. I can't think of a way to put it on the Tempest page, so someone please consider this. Also i don't have an account yet so i don't need to put my account name. *^ This user was banned for violating our talk page policy. --JacktheBlack (talk) 06:33, June 20, 2013 (UTC)